Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, as well as a participant in the Final Killing Game. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 74th, his title was Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā" lit.'' Super High School Level Boxer). After he graduated, he took a job as the Head of Hope's Peak Academy Security, although it's later revealed that his true intentions were to investigate the school for Kyosuke Munakata. Juzo is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. He is the executive in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. During the Final Killing Game, Juzo unwittingly triggered Daisaku Bandai's NG Code. Later on, he was stabbed by Kyosuke, as he mistakenly believed Juzo was a member of Ultimate Despair for lying about Junko Enoshima, when in reality he was blackmailed by her. In Side: Future #11, he is revealed to have survived his wound and cut his arm off in order to prevent the bracelet from putting him to sleep at the end of the time limit. He succumbs to his wounds, becoming the tenth victim overall, but not before ending the Final Killing Game in a final act of love and devotion to Kyosuke. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Junko Enoshima, Mr. Sandman Appearance Juzo is a man in his mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest (about 20-21 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). He is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature and is described as good-looking. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button. Personality Juzo is rough and prone to violence when he loses his short temper. He has a harsh way of speaking and he is accustomed to bullying others to get his point across. He is rather serious, with many of his smiles being mocking rather than genuine. He is described by Misaki Asano as "the most aggressive person in Future Foundation." People who work underneath him in the 6th Division are constantly fearful when he is around. However, he can restrain himself and become serious when needed. In Danganronpa Gaiden, he is shown to be calculating and carefulーdevising an undercover operation in order to confront Killer Killer. He is also resourceful during the Final Killing Game, making use of his environment to create weapons, like an office chair or a pipe, to avoid triggering his own NG Code. In his official profile, it's stated that Juzo is often misunderstood due to his appearance and behavior, and only a few understand his true intentions. Despite his harshness, he is described as a good guy in the end. He hates people who care more about protecting themselves than protecting others—which is shown by his disgust at Hope's Peak's actions trying to cover up Natsumi and Sato's murders to preserve their reputation. He also cares very much about his friends; he is incredibly loyal to Kyosuke, described as willing to "dirty his hands without regret" for him. He is mostly seen smiling, joking and generally showing a more softer side in Kyosuke's company. He values Kyosuke's life and opinions over his own, being very determined to support him in every situation. Being seen as useful to Kyosuke is the one thing that seems to make him happiest and in general he seems to relax in his presence. He is also close with Chisa Yukizome and treats her as an equal, with genuine warmth like he does with Kyosuke, though being a serious person himself he is consistently annoyed with how carried away she could get. While being very prideful, Juzo also suffers from deep insecurities and weakness. Despite his strong desire to please Kyosuke and help him with his plans, he has an unlucky tendency to screw up constantly. He is also described as incompetent at everything else but boxing, and sometimes even his boxing skills fail him. In the group of three friends, Juzo considers himself a third wheel due to Chisa and Kyosuke having a closer relationship. As a result of all of this, Juzo suffers from a fear of abandonment and uselessness, which strives him to work even harder. His multiple insecurities could also explain some of his aggression, as he likely wishes to appear as tough as possible to others. Above everything else, Juzo is deeply insecure about his sexuality and his secret romantic feelings for Kyosuke, which is likely made worse by his status as the world champion and his country's rather negative views of homosexuality. He doesn't tell his friends about these feelings, preferring to watch afar and silently suffer from jealousy. Coming out of the closet, especially to Kyosuke, appears to be one of his worst fears. Junko uses this to her advantage, forcing Juzo into a position where he has to choose between protecting his own pride and betraying Kyosuke. He betrays Kyosuke, which makes him feel very guilty and angry with himself. It appears that at one point he was finally ready to tell Kyosuke about his feelings and admit his mistake, but he died before that could happen. Despair Mode Unlike Remnants of Despair, Juzo can control himself with Despair Mode. This mode increased his Strength, Durability, Speed, and Experience. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Juzo has a strong sense of respect and loyalty for Kyosuke. Even after graduation, Juzo left his career as a championship-title holding boxer in order to help him investigate Hope's Peak Academy. After the Tragedy, he was appointed as Kyosuke's right-hand man and is willing to help him achieve his goals. He's willing to sacrifice himself for Kyosuke, and views him as being the true hope that can wipe out despair. He is also shown to be protective and concerned for his safety; he became distracted from chasing Makoto when he realized Kyosuke was in danger, and offered to help. After reuniting with Kyosuke during the Final Killing Game, he immediately wanted to treat Kyosuke's wounds, showing no worry in his own serious injuries. He's only seen smiling when he is either talking about Kyosuke or around him. He jokes with him every time the man compliments him, telling him it's too out-of-character for him to say such things. During his fight with Junko, she outed Juzo for being in love with Kyosukeーproducing evidence of him having a secret photo of him. She blackmails Juzo by threatens to reveal his feelings, where Juzo makes the reluctant decision to lie to Kyosuke in order to protect his sexuality. Despite this, he still feels extremely guilty. He has an obsessive desire to be useful to Kyosuke, and seems to draw self-worth from that. He regrets his constant screws up, and makes a pledge to never disappoint him againーwhich is revealed to be his driving force in hunting down Makoto and the others. However, Juzo ends up being betrayed by Kyosuke, who mistakenly believed him to be Ultimate Despair. He was stabbed and left for dead with severe woundsーbut despite this, Juzo had no ill-will or anger towards Kyosuke, not viewing it as betrayal but as abandonment. After Makoto explained to him why Kyosuke did what he had done, he begins to blame himselfーrationalizing that it was his own fault for letting Junko get away. In a final act of devotion to Kyosuke, he uses the last of his strength to shut down the power in the building and disable the NG Code bangles. He proclaims that, even if Kyosuke abandoned him and hated him, he wanted him to go on living. He died of blood loss soon after, with a relieved smile on his face knowing that Kyosuke would no longer be in danger. According to Kodaka, Juzo is deeply emotional, but he doesn't tell Kyosuke about his feelings. He won't even invite him to spend some free time together, instead he just watches the other afar and comes when he's called. Juzo's line to Kyosuke, "As long as you're still alive, the Future Foundation can get back on its feet", has a double meaning as Juzo himself feels that he will be all right as long as Kyosuke is around. Chisa Yukizome Chisa is a close friend of Juzo's. Juzo was frequently lumped together with Chisa, due to her closeness with Kyosuke when they were classmates. Although the two are great friends, Juzo and Chisa are the exact opposites of each other. Juzo is constantly annoyed by Chisa's carefree nature, while Chisa is easily angered by Juzo's violent side. Still the two learn to put up with each other, and become very close during their time together at Hope's Peak Academy, having immense faith and trust in wach other. In Juzo's official profile, it's stated that he is often misunderstood, but Chisa understands his true intentions. Juzo and Chisa also work together under Kyosuke, and were partnered up for several jobs, such as investigating Hope's Peak Academy's dark nature. During this time, Juzo became the head of the school's security, while Chisa became an assistant teacher. The two worked together and shared their findings with one another, using their teamwork to uncover the school's secrets. He constantly risked his life for her, principally when he get one of the Trustee's ID Cards, even if he had stated that he could lose his job for that if someone discovered him. He becomes frustrated every time Chisa mentions her admiration and love for Kyosuke, and is jealous of her and Kyosuke because he believes the duo no longer need him. Juzo is also jealous of Chisa, since he has romantic feelings for Kyosuke, who seems to return Chisa's affection for him instead. Due to being closeted and wanting his friends to be happy, Juzo doesn't tell them about these feelings. Chisa seems vaguely aware of Juzo's feelings for Kyosuke, as she tells him that she won't let him have Kyosuke. Despite their closeness, he was unable to tell she was corrupted by despair. He was shown to be regretful of her death and made the decision to avenge her alongside Kyosuke. Makoto Naegi Juzo has a strong hatred for Makoto and is often unable to look at or hear his name mentioned without showing disgust. His dislike was present long before Makoto had gone against protocol and sheltered the Remnants of Despair. In Danganronpa Gaiden, Juzo is shown to hate Makoto so much that he requested the former Super High School Level Make-up Artist make a fake corpse in his image, which he used to infiltrate the Killing Festival and "murdered" in order to win over the crowd. When the Make-up Artist jokingly asked if Juzo was going to fight it, he answered that Makoto wasn't worth it. It is eventually revealed that Juzo's hatred for Makoto stems from the fact that Makoto was able to defeat Junko, ultimately succeeding where Juzo himself had failed and earning Kyosuke's respect in the process. Juzo despises the fact that Makoto is labeled a "hero," and mockingly refers to him as such. He doesn't believe that he deserves to be called a hero, after all of the lives his actions have directly or indirectly sacrificed. Additional reasons for his hatred include Makoto's conflicting ideals, and the trouble that Makoto has ultimately caused for Kyosuke. Juzo later saves brainwashed Makoto from suicide and confesses the reasons behind his hatred. Makoto tries to tell him that Kyosuke was tricked and that's why he attempted to kill him, and later convinces Kyosuke that Juzo still cares about him and he should go to him. Seiko Kimura Juzo was seen to feel a bit upset over Seiko's demise. This could be because Seiko remained loyal to Kyosuke over the years due to him helping her. Takumi Hijirihara One of the people that Juzo is ordered to dispose of. Because of his role in spreading Despair as the elusive Killer Killer, Juzo openly expresses hatred and disgust for him. However this was a lie as Juzo notes that having Takumi on their side is a good thing, since he will only eliminate criminals and make the Future Foundation's mission to combat despair easier. Junko Enoshima Juzo has an incredibly strong hatred for Junko, due to the events that led to her escape. After overpowering him in a fight, she blackmailed Juzo with photos incriminating his love for Kyosukeーthreatening to show him if Juzo didn't tell Kyosuke that she was innocent. She humiliated and degraded him in front of a crowd, adding insult to injury by stomping on his head and forcing him to beg. Because of the experience, Juzo wanted to kill her himself and wouldn't be satisfied until he did. Juzo's hatred for her is so deep that his largest grudge against Makoto stemmed from the fact that he defeated Junko before he could. Mr. Sandman Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald Shredder (2012) Ultratech Chairman LOTM: Armageddon- Emiya Among Us LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery Juzo and Sandman.png|"Juzo Sakakura and Mr. Sandman" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Junichi Suwabe Category:Athletes